


Магнит

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Десять лет вместе из песни не выкинешь





	Магнит

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. VBA — конкурс VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2, проведенный агентством LDH в 2010 году, чтобы выбрать солистов для новой группы 三代目J Soul Brothers; финалисты конкурса провели месяц в спортивно-музыкальном тренировочном лагере  
> 2\. 23 января 2020 года стартовал совместный сольный тур Оми и Рюджи SPECIAL SHOWCASE в рамках LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020

— Десять лет! Ты представляешь, Оми, мы поем вместе десять лет!

— Девять.

— А VBA? А тренировочный лагерь? Ведь всё началось именно там... — Рюджи мечтательно вздохнул и раскинул руки между двумя столбами в подземном гараже.

— С дороги свали, — Оми настиг бронепоездом, и пришлось смещаться к его машине — красной и запыленной по низу. Рюджи нарисовал пальцем сердечко. Так-то лучше!

— А куда мы едем? Праздновать, да? Предлагаю сходить в кино!

— Я лично домой, а ты катись куда хочешь.

— Хочу в кино! С тобой, — Рюджи облокотился о приоткрытую дверцу, пока Оми — смешной такой — намертво вцепившись в руль, делал вид, что сейчас сорвется с места в неведомую даль. — Кстати, в прокате фильм любопытный. И отзывы на него хорошие пишут. «Куда ты пропала, Бернадетт?» называется. Про поиск себя. Мне кажется, тебе должно понравиться.

— Мне понравится, Рюджи, если ты уберешь чертовы руки от моей машины и отойдешь на полметра назад!

— Еще «Королевство» идет, — Рюджи сунул нос в телефон. — И, о, «Стриптизерши». Непростые судьбы, харизматичные героини и зажигательная музыка! Вы погрузитесь в мир стрип-клуба Лас...

— Предлагаешь смотреть на голую задницу Дженифер Лопес?.. — Оми говорил тише обычного. Устал. Он устал — и ему нужно расслабиться.

— Или на мочилово. В общем-то, без разницы. Купим попкорн. Клубничный с карамелью.

— Фу.

— Пополам с соленым.

— Сырным.

— Пополам с сырным. И колу. Ох, вредная еда так и пленит! Иногда надо себе позволять. А потом закручиваться на все гайки. Иначе станем жирными хомячками. Фанаты перестанут выкрикивать имена пискляво-задушено-восхищенно... А может, не перестанут. Как думаешь? Нас ждет совместный лайв, можем поэкспериментировать. Не альтернативные миры, а альтернативная внешность. Что важнее: внутреннее или внешнее? Встречают по одежке, провожают по уму... Товар лицом крашен, а качеством — важен... Ну, что-то такое. По-моему, тема! Заодно в кино вдохновимся. Кстати, сеанс уже через сорок минут!

— Рюджи, — Оми оторвался от руля и посмотрел на Рюджи внимательно-томительно. О, скольких он магнитил этим взглядом «я королева, и мне все должны»! На самом деле: Оми так прятался. Терялся, боялся, смущался. Хотел сказать что-то важное.

Рюджи невольно подался вперед.

— Да?..

— Тебя можно терпеть, только когда ты поёшь и целуешься, — Оми цыкнул и отвернулся.

— Так едем? — Рюджи запрыгнул на переднее сиденье. — Ещё билет покупать! И попкорн!

— И колу.

— И колу, да, — Рюджи пристегнулся и улыбнулся Оми, который терпеливо ждал, несмотря на всех скачущих в душе ежей. — Поехали?

— Давно пора, — Оми газанул, выруливая из подземного гаража. Мотнул головой, надевая очки с бордовыми линзами. Шепот его слился с радио и шумом мотора: — Куда ты попал, Тосака Хирооми? В королевство или стрип-клуб?

— Вот и найдем ответ! Знаешь-то, куда ехать?

— Очень вовремя, Рюджи! — Оми зарычал так знакомо, так сладко.

Рюджи рассмеялся и вбил координаты в навигатор. Распахнул окна — ветер немедленно спутал прядки. А Рюджи стал подпевать первой попавшейся песне.

«Я никогда раньше не видел никого, кто бы делал то, что делаешь ты».

За весь путь Оми ни разу не покосился на телефон — он, конечно же, помнил дорогу.


End file.
